tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorden Moris
"Say what you will about heretics and daemons, when you get down to it the one foe, indeed our most mundane foe, is the alien. Why then, do we fear it above all else? Daemons you know, their wiley ways still bound by arcane secrets and rules. Heretics are human, and thus provide less of a challange in terms of understanding their motivations. But xenos, xenos are never alike, never uniform in their goals or their heathen faiths, xenos can be armed with psychic power and clubs or high powered plasma cannons and fusion grenades. Xenos are the most diverse and deadly foe humanity has ever and will ever face. And I intend to keep them from killing us all."- ''Inquisitior Jorden Moris, Ordo Xenos Jorden Moris is a seasoned and exremely adept Inquisitior of Ordo Xenos, and has dedicated his life to erdaicating the Xenos threat since he lost his family to a Dark Eldar raid at the age of ten years old. He has grown much since that day, narrowly escaping the death of his homeworld by the skin of his teeth, and has become a foe for all xenos and heretic scum to fear. Jorden is the Imperiums permier Dark Eldar expert, knowing more about the Dark Kin and their ways than nearly any other mortal in the Galaxy. History The Sacking of Beilas Joden was born to a Luther and Vivan Moris on the small Agri-World of Beilas, the eldist of four children. Jorden reportedly had a fine and balanced childhood, his father a hard working and morally upstanding man, and his mother caring and supportive. He was often in charge of helping his father in maintaing the Moris family's modist but productive farm, and seeing to his siblings when his parents were away at the market. It wasen't a glamours or luxirous life, but, unlike so many in the Imperium, it was a happy and safe one... until Belias became the target of heretical and xenos forces. The Frist Storm of the infamous Storm Draugar Chaos Space Marine Warband came to Beilas, led by the brothers Malak and Ingar Blackspawn, to activate an anceint heretical construct and plunge the world into the Warp. Though they're efforts were impeaded by the arrival of the Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather, their Kroot mercenaries, and forces of both the Spider Knights and Steel Wardens Space Marines Chapters fought valliantly to defend the world and its people, Beilas was eventually lost to the howling maw of the Warp. Jorden had seen his family and village slaughtered by Dark Eldar raiders, and whitnessed firsthand the savagery of the Kroot of the Banished Kindred and the brutality of the Storm Draugar. But Jorden also saw, closer than most mortals ever would, the fearless resolve of the Space Marines, and just how much they would sacrifice for the good of mankind. Seeking vengance, and remebering the sacrifice of the Space Marines, when Jorden heard that an Inquisitor of Ordo Xenos, Martz Sharp, had arrived to intterogate the handful of refugees that had survived the destruction of their homeworld, he did not hesitate. The child fond the Inquisitor and demanded that the he train him to destroy the Xenos threat, and Martz was all to happy to oblige. Acolyte Years The Purge of Ginnon Personality ''"Call me what you will, if these people willingly embraced the ideals of xenos filth, no matter how passive they may seem, they are contaminated. Burn this world, burn it until it is clean."- ''Jorden Moris ordering the Purge of Madrall during the infamous Ipsten Sub-Sector Crusaide against forces of the Tau Sept Wae'Boo A cold and withdrawn man, Jorden rarely entertains complex social graces, often being quick and to the point, though he has an eye for detail and this shows when he is breifing his opratives on their missions and when he is formulating said operations. This skill also aids him considerably when in the feild searching for signs of xenos taint. He despises the alien with every fiber of his being, working to totally exterminate any he comes across, be they hostile or otherwise. He holds, mostly from his traumatic personal experience with creatures such as Dark Eldar, that xenos races are inevitablly a threat to the Imperium, and will obstruct mankinds goals until they are all violently purged. He considers all things of xenos orgin tainted byeond use, and will only accept a xenos artifacts existance if it means it cannot be destroyed safely or if it is better left intact and out of the hands of xenos or irrisponsible beuracrats. Jorden holds a high air of respect for the ledgendary Adeptus Astartes, having witnessed the Spider Knights and Steel Wardens sacrifce their lives and very souls in the defence of the people of Beilas. Thus, although it is not specifically his department, he has often defended Space Marine Chapters when they are accused of heresy. He holds that without obvious evidance, these most mighty of the Emperor's servents must be given every benefit of a doubt. This was made most evidant when he defended the Equializers Space Marine Chapter during the Trindus Trials, and he has won the ire of Tech-Inqusitor Zekavran Toravn ever since. Jorden also regards abhumans as no less than human, albeit far more specialized, and has no qualms about the existance of one in his retinue, not to mention the Galaxy. However, creatures born of Chaos are best purged, regardless of the orgin of their mutations or their state of mind. Apperance Though Jorden is roughtly a hunrded years old, basic juvie treatments have kept his body young and fit, and he appears to be a young man in his late twenties, with short black hair, a square jaw, and deep brown eyes. He has a light brown complexsion, a result of his natural skin tone and the sunny world he once called home. His body is marred by various scars, though this is rarely seen as he is often clad in power armor. He often wears his black hair in a short, flat top style. Jorden stands at about five feet tall, and has a rather athletic build, owing to years of combat experience and a strict exersize regiment that he has stayed to since he was taken under the wing of Inquisitor Martz. Wargear Jorden is often in the feild when it is prudent, and is well versed in various forms of combat, both ranged and hand to hand. '''Ferrus- '''A master crafted power axe, Jordens go to weapon in melee. The Inquisitor named the weapon after his little brother, a stoic reminder of why he fights the dreaded xenos menace. He is considerably skilled with this weapon, having held his own against Ork mobs and Dark Eldar Kabalites. '''Equius Pattern Bolt Revolver- '''Jorden procured this powerful weapon, specifically scaled down for his use, from a grateful Equalizers Chapter after he defended the Chapters innocence in the Trindus Trials. It is a reliable and deadly weapon, and has served him well. '''Inquisitorial Power Armor- '''Jordens Inquisitoral Power armor was manufactured to Jordens specifications when he offically became a fully fledged Inquisitor and has changed little since. The armor is not as particularly thick as that found in the hands of some Ordo Mallus Inquisitors, more simmilar to the Power Armor of the Adeptus Soritas in build and protection. Base of Operations Jorden Moris and his retinue operaite out of the Black Ship ''The Red Oddessy. ''The ''Oddessy ''is equipped with some of the finest technology the Imperium can muster, and has been Jordens home ever since he was recuited by Inquisitor Martz. Retinue Like many Inquisitiors, Jorden keeps a deadly mangiery of cohorts at his beck and call, many are valued freinds while others are merely hired guns. Elisha Isador A veteran Sister of Battle Sister Superior from the Shrine world of Unitet, Elisha is one of Jordens most trusted aides. Her skill in the relm of battle is nearly unmatched by most mortals and her proficentcy with Imperial weapons of all types is superb to say the least. Elisha is a tough minded woman, as is to be expected of a Sister Superior, she will never break under any circumstance, her faith in the divine God Emperor fueling her relentless drive. Elishsa could be described as an attractive woman, long, blonde hair, ice-blue eyes and fairly fair skin. However her apperence has been marred by various scars and other wounds that she has sustained in the line of duty, cheif among these is her bionic arm. She lost her real arm in a firefight with vile Ghrok, the limb was seared off by a plasma bolt. However her bionic arm is much stronger and durable, and has enough tourqe to punch through a Space Marines brest-plate. Her arm is also hoast to a built in digi-weapon that can fire with the force of a multi-melta. Her standard wargear set is a suit of Master Crafted Soritas Power Armor, a Master Crafted Bolter, and a large Space Marine combat knife, a gift from the Deathwatch Space Marine, Edge. Chev Chev is a Ignitan Cyber Mastiff, a large breed hailing from the hellish volcanic/frozen death world of Ignitus, homeworld of the Iron Avengers Space Marine Chapter. Chev was a gift from the Lord of the Forge of the First Century, after the Inquisitior assisted the Iron Avengers against a force of Dark Eldar that invaded Ignitus. Chev is a large, coal black, purple-eyed, tank of a cannine, about the size of a small horse. The beast is unfailingly loyal to its master and beyond fercoius, its adamantum teeth and power claws ripping into anything that makes the mistake of facing this brute of a dog. Chev is also armed with an advanced bionic eye that allows him to see in the infared spectrum, as well as a pair of mechanical lungs so that he can breath in almost any enviornment, regardless of its toxisitiy. His mechanical legs can propel him at breakneck speeds, and he is capable of taking on on fully armored Space Marines through brute strength alone. Chev is not as agressive as his form would suggest, and he is actually a very kind and compasionant creature, but the moment his instinct and agression codes kick in, he is a missile of claws, fangs, and carnage. Raul "Contractor" Ruiez A deadly Hitman of the Nemiraian Guard, Raul is a seasoned assassin and urban warfare specialist. Raul joined the Inquisitor early in his career and has been a faithful if not necciarily loyal compainion for many years. Raul is a mercenary to the core, and only works for Jorden because he owes the Inquisitor his life, and because Jorden keeps him well funded for his gambling addiction. Raul is a battered and scruffy looking man, his weather beaten features and calloused form showing that he has lead a hard life. Raul is deathly pale, and he wears a pair of shaded lenses wherever he gose, this is due to the fact that Raul is a "Darksider", born on the Night World of Nemirai. Thus he has superb night vision and depth perception, key to his various acrobatic stunts as he hunts the enemies of man. Rauls prefered weapons are his "Contractor" Shotgun, a powerful shotgun and symbol of undergound might on his homeworld, and a seemingly infinant number of knives he keeps in hidden on his person. He often wears the signature nano-weave trenchcoat of the Hitmen along with the lightweight carapace armor. Martin Holland Martin is Jordens personal astropath and sanctioned psyker, recruited while in transit to Terra on a Black Ship. He is supremely skilled, rating at the very least Epslion the Psychic scale. Thus, in addtion to being a very effective Astropath, Martin is also an exremely deadly psyker in battle, having been trained in various arts by the Inquistion. Though awkward, shy, and only seventeen years of age, Martin possesses an unfathomble well of courage and willpower that are rarely found in an unsuspecting child from a backwater agri-world. His rating and level of control is astounding considering his personality, but his lack of actual experience can be dangerous at times. Scholarly by nature, Martin is Jordens personal journal of xenos cultures and speices. He rarely finds himself in the feild, save for the times he is needed to assist in the interrogation of suspects or study or alien artifacts. However, should he be caught in the midst of battle, he can provide support or combat the enemy with is psychic ablities. He is often clad in Inquistorial robes, supplimented by a vest of flak armor. He carries a laspistol, but is not particularly skilled in its use. Damon Glaw An exremely dangerous Afriel Strain soilder, Damon was made from the DNA of the famous Commissar, Sebastian Yarrick, and has displayed an unnatrually long record of service almost uniqe in the Afriel Strain program. Damon was recurited by the Inqusitor after the Afriel Strain survived the annihilation of the 44th Cadian Regiment, being the only survivor against hordes upon hordes of Orks. He displayes the iron will of the Commissar he was coned from, as well as his amazing combat ability futher enhanced by his superhuman biology. However, he is often ostrasized and generally disliked by much of the Inquisitors retniue, however Jorden himself considers the Afriel Strain's superhuman skills and iron clad loyalty very valuble assets to his reqinue, and thus accepts the potential risk that Damon's luck may soon run out. Damon is cold and distant, rarely speaking and moving nearly unnoticed across the battlefeild and the Black Ship the retinue calls home. He is exremely ruthless in battle, slaying both foes and unarmed targets with equal indifference. His faith in the Emperor's Divinity is almost fanatical, his most common utterences are battle hymns and sayings from various holy texts. (this has earned him the nickname "Mr.Thought of the Day" by the rest of the retinue) Like most Afriel Strain soilders, he is albino, with no color in his skin or hair and cold, grey eyes. His set of wargear includes Inquisitorial Carapace Armor, a Hellgun, three Krak Grenades, and a large combat knife. Hector Now a Servo-Skull, Hector was once a young Acyalote under Jordens tutilage. Unfortunantly, Hectors promising career was cut short by the very same Dark Eldar that had slaughtered Jordens family all those years ago. However, before he died of his injuries, Hector pleaded that Jorden find a use for him after his death, so that he may avenge himself. Thus, Hector was fashioned into a deadly Inquisitorial Servo-Skull. Hector is armed with a vast array of extremely advanced sensory equipment, capable of seeing in various visual spectra and picking up even the tracest pharamones. He is also armed with a powerful laspistol. Ferdinand "Hotshot" Rotter Jordens latest Acolyte, Ferdinand found his way into Jordens tutlige after the young hive gangers homeworld of Hurn was conqured by Orks of the Blackteef Tribe. Ferdinand lost everything he had even known, though, he admits that in hindsight, that wasen't much. Jorden rescued the young man from his own suicidal rage at having his closest freinds butchered by Orks. It was in that moment Jorden saw a bit of himself in the hive ganger who had managed to kill three greenskins with nothing more but a stub gun and a length of sharpend pipe. Ferdinand is crass and somewhat thuggish, but unbenowst to most he is exremely intelegent, and a master manipulator. However, his rough mannerisems and volitile temper make him a difficult fit for an Inquisitor. He beleives wholley in his education, and cannot wait until he can persicute the thrice damned xenos menace on his own terms. Ferdinand hates xenos with a passion equal to that of his tutor, and will stop at nothing to destroy them. This is reflected in his lust for battle and need to be with his Inquisitor at all times, lest he miss an upcomming firefight. He often acts as Jordens Interrogator, though his lack of finesse and pention for rendering the suspect unconsious or dead can prove counter productive. Ferdinand is a deadly adversary in battle, his innate skills having been tempered by Jordens instruction, thus he is proficent with nearly every weapon in the Imperial Arsenal. His skill in hand to hand combat is almost superhuman, having once killed a quad of heavily armed Khornate cultists with his bare hands. Ferdianads perfered set of wargear includes his suit of Carapace Armor, a Hotshot Lasgun, a hand flamer, and his master crafted Chainsword, ''Orkbane. Sasha Aquilla Sasha is a Felinid, a member of a rare, cat like race of abhumans supposedly relegated to their homeworld of Carlos McConnell. Sasha was abducted from her homeworld by slavers specializing in the exotic, who worked with Dark Eldar in order to line their pockets. Thankfully she was saved by Jorden (who arrived in force with a platoon of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers and his retinue) when he led a long planned ambush on the pirates base of operations deep within the Suthul Asteroid Cluster. Though Jorden did not get any closer to the Dark Eldar he sought, he did decide to recruite the young Felinid into his retinue as her innate skill with machines was noted during the raid. Under the Inquisitors tutalige, she became an expert pilot, capable of utlizing nearly any vehicle in the Imperiums vast aresenal. Though she bears all the hallmarks of the Felinid race (fangs, pointed ears, a tail, and a light coat of brown fur) she has managed to pass unoticed as an abhuman after a few years of practice. The only outward sign of her geneitc divergance from the standard human form that is noticable through her black Inquisitorial Storm Trooper Carapace Armor is her distinctly feline eyes.(which she often passes off as the result of an unforntuant industrial accident) Playful and outgoing, Sasha is easily the most personable person of Jordens retinue. Though she must often hide her apperence, lest more jumpy elements of the agency she serves mistake her for an alien or mutant, she is quite social and kindhearted. However, when those she cares for are threatend, she will not hesitate to eliminate those responsible with the utmost ruthlessness. Though her line of work means that she is more often facing down the enemies of man from the relitive safty of an armored cockpit, behind a bevey of heavy weapons, Sasha can hold her own in combat with her superhuman reflexes and sences. She is always armed with a Voss Pattern Laspistol, a pair of Frag Grenades, and her own retractable claws. Kill-Team Theron Though Jorden dose not truely command Kill-Team Theron at all times, he dose guide them to the majority of their missions and decides the Kill-Teams goals in said missions. Thus he is the de facto commander of Kill-Team Theron, if not the offical commander. Each member of the Kill-Team regards Jorden differently, but in general have built up a mutual respect for the man and his station. Relations Greyon Autaris The Ghost Inquisitor has only worked with Jorden on one occasion, although it ended rather badly. While Jorden considers him to be a cowardly manipulator, he does admit that Greyon is quite the strategist and can handle himself pretty well in a fight, although never to Greyon's face. Nonetheless, the enigmatic Lord Inquisitor, while definitely not the closest of Jorden's allies, is an ally none the less. Quotes About Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitor Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Imperium